


Puppy

by Jersey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bondage, Dark!Pepper, Dark!Steve, F/M, Femdom, Forced Petplay, Fucking Machine, M/M, Nonconsensual Body Modification, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rape, Sex Slave, bitchsuit, compulsory petification, debarking, forced petification, forced puppy play, noncon, nonconsensual drug use, slave - Freeform, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jersey/pseuds/Jersey
Summary: In a world where debtors can be taken as slaves and trained into human pets for investors rich enough to pay off their debt, Pepper Potts finds herself the "adopted owner" of a rather special human puppy - Tony Stark. She muses over her puppy as the work day draws to a close.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Puppy

**Puppy**

The puppy ruts against its toy in the far corner, thrusting away in mindless, frenzied abandon. Pepper smiles indulgently; it is a dog – after all – and knows no better than its baser instincts. She bought the toy to keep it from humping her leg, and the puppy seems satisfied enough.

At least, Pepper _thinks_ it is satisfied. She cannot see its expression beneath the hefty, leather mask that obscures the thing’s human features in favor of a more canine expression. The locking mask ensconces his entire head and face, concealing his hair and all facial features. Even his eyes remain hidden behind dark lenses – which can be opaqued with a tap on her phone, blinding the pup. The large phallus gag in the mask muffles any potential sounds, were they even possible since the puppy’s debarking procedure. Without these obvious indicators, Pepper must judge by his enthusiasm and by the hasty wagging of his tail plug with every thrust.

Pepper knows better, though. The drugs she delicately feeds the puppy in his treats through the day dull the puppy’s mind and maintain a constant arousal humming through him. Even if some part of the puppy did not enjoy this, the drugs steal away his ability to feel anything but a constant, hungry need for pleasure.

He cannot pleasure himself; Pepper saw to that during his initial intake and processing. Human puppies who are committed to what has been charitably dubbed indefinite service for legal purposes, either voluntarily or due to excessive debt as in the case of Pepper’s puppy are eligible for permanent alterations. On that lucky morning that Pepper adopted her permanent puppy, he arrived with fresh scars on his throat from the debarking and stumps where his lower arms and legs had been removed. The puppy has no hands to stroke himself, and, so, he must rub himself against or between things to find any pleasure now that he has been denied his limbs.

The choice to remove the puppy’s limbs and silence him had not been one of aesthetics or fetish as most alterations made to indentured humans are. Pepper simply could not trust the pup with his hands or feet. Her puppy’s files may indicate that he _chose_ this life, but Pepper did. When she put together the forgeries that sealed her pup’s fate, she knew he would rebel. Without the puppy’s hands or feet, he can field little fight against her and his new world. Without functioning vocal chords, he cannot argue or curse her for her betrayal.

This is not to say that there were not any cosmetic alterations to her puppy to be made. When given the option to add piercings, Pepper found herself unable to resist. Both of his nipples are pierced. Beneath the dog mask, his septum has been pierced. And, in the mechanical sleeve in the puppy’s toy, his cock has been pierced through the head. All of the piercings are polished titanium hoops, and all are functional for Pepper’s creative mind, offering plenty of places to attach leads or additional tie-downs. Pepper can be exceptionally creative.

Case in point; the puppy’s toy. Pepper had gotten the idea from a documentary on a prolific racehorse, when it came to the end and talked of his retirement to studding. The horse’s owner had recognized the value in studding but did not wish to risk a mare injuring his stud, turning instead to artificial insemination. She was inspired by the sight of the horse mounting what they called a “dummy mare.” Following that, Pepper had commissioned a “dummy bitch” for her puppy. It is something like a long, leather padded, log-like shape with a sheath for the puppy’s cock. The sheath is fitted with mechanisms for both suction and vibration, with a variety of intensities, patterns, and programs. Plus, Pepper ensured it came with a myriad of locks and tie-down points to ensure that her puppy remains fully occupied by the device whenever _she_ desires it and until _she_ is satisfied, regardless of how much he might fight it or cry.

She can hear him from even the distance between them, softly sobbing beneath his ebony cowl. Pepper has left him with his toy for some hours now. It must be both painful and frustrating for him. He has already climaxed several times through the day, and, now, his cock must be sore and tender from the friction and stimulation. It is a delicious irony to see her puppy so overly wrung and desperate to be released compared to the days when his sexual appetites knew no bounds.

_‘How the mighty have fallen,’_ Pepper muses to herself before sitting back in her chair to take a small break from her work.

She watches him for a few moments before turning her gaze to the impressive view beyond the windows of the tower. It is still charitably called ‘Stark Tower’ despite the fact that Tony Stark no longer owns the skyscraper, the vast company, or anything really. No one outside of a select few are aware of this fact. The official story had been that Tony Stark snapped, broken up with Pepper, and retired away to some private island in the South Pacific. Most assume Tony Stark simply abandoned the business for a quiet life of seclusion within the Tower, a self-made hermitage amid the workshops and research labs; most people are wrong.

There is one man, however, who knows; Steve Rogers. When Pepper brought home her ‘rescue pup’ as she dubbed him, it had been impossible to conceal his arrival. Most of the Avengers generally accepted the puppy’s presence without question. Afterall, indentured servitude and the service of human pets has been common practice for decades. Bruce had raised a brow, intrigued that the sweet, unassuming Pepper Potts would be interested in a human pet, but she had soothed his fears by assuring the physicist that this was a charity case – a formerly abused pup in need of a quiet, secluded life to rest, recuperate, and generally live out the rest of his contract in comfort. Natasha and Clint had exchanged glances, but neither had been unprofessional enough to openly comment. And Thor had been off world when the pup arrived.

Yet, Steve had greeted the puppy and treated its arrival with quiet, sullen acceptance. He had knelt before the pup and stroked its neck and shoulder gently, almost tenderly. Pepper found herself briefly worrying the puppy’s existence would turn Steve away from the Avengers when she saw his soften expression. Yet, that had been a ruse. Like a coiled viper, Steve had waited until the right moment, when it had been just the three of them, before confronting Pepper.

“It’s Tony, isn’t it?”

Pepper had feigned being startled by the question. She had ensured that the pup had been fully covered in an all-black bitch-suit to match the hood for his transportation and arrival. Pepper had said the suit preserved the puppy’s modesty, but it had truly been to hide the tell-tale scars of Tony’s life, to cover the arc reactor nestled in his chest.

“Don’t play stupid. I can _smell_ him,” Steve had practically snarled at her, drawing close to speak the words in her face.

Pepper had felt acutely foolish for forgetting the super-soldier’s chemically enhanced body. Her planning and preparations took everything into account except the possibility that Steve might have an additionally enhanced sense of smell. How could Pepper have possibly known that?

Fear had prickled then on the back of her neck, raising her hairs, but Steve had simply gone on. “It’s okay. I’m not going to tell anyone your little secret.” The coldness to his tone had done nothing to quell the unease in Pepper, and, when he spoke again, she understood why. “So long as you let me play with him every now and again.”

Pepper had been and remains powerless to refuse Steve’s interest. Every week or so, Steve borrows the puppy for a day or two. Not off campus, naturally. Steve comes and picks up Tony from Pepper’s office and heads down to his private apartment for anything from one night to a few days. Pepper does not know exactly what Steve does with the puppy in that time, but the puppy is always so much more obedient, so much more grateful for everything she does for him upon his return.

The puppy whines in the corner, a high pitched, keening sound that almost surprises Pepper granted his ruined vocal cords from the debarking. She looks to her watch and lets out a low whistle. It’s after 5:00 pm, well after quitting time.

“Well, well, looks like it’s time to call it for the day. Shall we call it a day?”

The puppy sobs once and shudders with hidden tears of relief. Pepper nods to him indulgently. He should _always_ feel nothing but relief and gratitude to Pepper. After all, who knows where or what Tony would be without Pepper?


End file.
